


Last line of defense

by Bohemian (Linguam)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguam/pseuds/Bohemian
Summary: “Get out of my way, Nephilim,” the Mother of All Demons sneers. “Or I will destroy you like the insignificant little insect that you are.”“Alexander,” Magnus pants from behind him, voice strained with urgency and pain. “Leave.”"No."





	Last line of defense

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me like a fist to the face and after having written it I *really* want a scene like this on the show (it probably won't happen, but at least I had fun writing it).
> 
> Some violence ahead.

Alec hears the bones in his leg break before the pain comes, tearing the breath from already battered lungs. He gasps as he makes contact with the unforgiving ground, the impact sparking fresh agony throughout his body. Something inside of him tears.

“Get out of my way, Nephilim,” the Mother of All Demons sneers. “Or I will destroy you like the insignificant little insect that you are.”

“Alexander,” Magnus pants from behind him, voice strained with urgency and pain. “ _Leave._ ”

Breathing ragged, Alec forces his shaking limbs to move. Somehow, he manages to get his leg—the one where the bones haven’t yet been completely pulverized—under him. He throws out a hand to keep himself from falling face first onto the grimy concrete floor and levers himself onto all fours. His right arm dangles by his side, numb and useless, knuckles scraping the ground.

Blood trickles down the side of his neck as he lifts his head and finds Lilith’s gaze, despite how everything around him keeps slipping in and out of focus.

“No.”

Magnus makes a distressed noise but Alec doesn’t turn to look at him, doesn’t need to see the blood that is soaking through his shirt, the unhealthy paleness of his skin: doesn’t need the reminder of how bad off he is.

He is already sufficiently motivated to stay exactly where he is.

Lilith watches him curiously, head tilted.

“You really love him, don’t you,” she muses. “That is the reason why I have done what I have done: love, to _bring my son back._ ” Her expression hardens, and her gaze, ablaze with grief and madness, bypasses Alec, and it’s a visceral reaction, how every part of Alec’s body tenses in preparation for the attack, braces itself to stay firm and _defend._

“ _Alexander,_ ” Magnus pleads breathily. There’s shuffling, a pained gasp. “Alexander, _please._ ”

Alec grits his teeth.

“No.”

“Fine,” Lilith hisses. “Have it your way.”

She raises a hand, blood red magic crackling menacingly between her fingers, and Magnus is screaming behind him but Alec doesn’t move, just straightens as much as his mangled body is able to and braces himself.

This time, they will face the fires of hell together.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. Feel free to yell at me.
> 
> I don't even like reading fics with ambiguous/open endings myself. This fandom has turned me into a hypocrite.


End file.
